The Alliance of Free Systems
Category: Eotf The Alliance of Free Systems ---- If you want to know how the AFS Works... It all goes by Councils. There's the Grand Council, which contains a handful of people (all controlled pretty well by Ith'li) that govern a specific area of the government. Ith'li is the High Councilor and oversees all of the meetings and acts as a facilitator, at least in the eye of the public. Each section has its own council, named for it. The Council of War reports things to Councilor Wrolkwrorr, the wookiee on the Grand Council and the General of the Militant Forces. Others have to do with commerce, factions with other nations, the people of the AFS and the laws there, intelligence, etc. Some councils aren't represented in the Grand Council by a Councilor, but their findings are discussed there. Basically, it's like a spider's web. In the center, where all strands are practically connected, is the Grand Council which makes all final decisions for the AFS. As it spans out, not all strands touch the center, but they are all linked in one way or another. The great power of this nation comes from being an Oligarchy, but that's also it's downfall. The power is this: If you're an ambassador for Councilor Felanada and you don't do a good job, or you represent how you believe and not under his instruction, he fires you. If someone else sees what you do and you're not in the sight of one of the Councilors, they fire you and report to the Councilor and probably get promoted. It's all dirty, but the point is, it's efficient. It takes little time because councils are small and focused. If war is something that is being discussed, commerce doesn't have to worry about it, because their wing is simply focused on commerce. When it gets to the Grand Council, that's where it's discussed. This can be a problem in two ways: The Grand Council has too much power (which is the freakin' point!), and since the different sections of the government don't interact until higher (or most of the time, the highest) level, they can get a little out of order. What Ith'li tries his hardest to do is give his Councilors direct orders and tries to facilitate the government practically by himself with some helpers to carry out what he says and to give advice and good insight. This way, instead of the Grand Council (GC) responding to the branches, most of the time, the branches are responding to the GC. Here are the *main* branches and their Councilors. Grand Council: High Councilor: Ith'li Shaon Laws / National Development: Gentaahl (This makes laws that have to do with the planets and how they interact. Some people might say that if Ith'li was the High Councilor, Gentaahl would be the "Vice-High Councilor" because this department is the one that breaks the rules - it has to do with many other departments.) Commerce: I can't remember his name right now...damn. He's a neimodian. (This has to do with inner and inter-national trade). War: Wrolkwrorr (This is all about defenses, police forces, etc). Intelligence: Delan (this is like the FBI. Heh). Foreign Affairs: Fellanada (This department is all about ambassadors and treaties and such. It's basically the foriegn and less-active version of Gentaahl's job. Also less complicated than his). ---- Return to the Main Page.